Welcome Home
by Sweet Decadence
Summary: A year has passed since the loss of Rosalie, and the Cullens still can't seem to shake off the sadness that has hit them. Emmett hasn't left his room in months. But when an unexpected visitor from Carlisle's past shows up, will things get better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Emmett, you have to hunt. You've been in here for weeks, you're going to starve yourself to death," Esme begged for the sixth time that day as she poked her head into his overly-dreary room, "We're all worried about you. Go with your brothers, please. At least give your poor mother some peace of mind."

"Not hungry," he replied gruffly as he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Now, I am getting fed up with that response, Mister," She snapped as she stormed in his room and tore his curtains open, "We are all still upset about it, but for goodness sake Emmett, you need to eat."

He flinched as the sunlight hit his eyes for the first time in months. "Mom, what the fu-!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me! And don't swear under my roof! Get your butt downstairs. NOW," She demanded as she pointed out the door.

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as he swung his legs off the bed and made his way out the door, much against his will.

"Disgusting pig sty... can't have my house looking like this," his aggravated mother whispered as he walked down the stairs as slowly as loudly and humanly- well, vampiricly- possible.

"No stomping on my stairs," Esme muttered.

He rolled his eyes again and walked into the kitchen to see Carlisle bent over the island with paperwork.

"Welcome back to the world, Son," he said without turning from his work. He didn't need to see his father's face to know there was an enormous smile placed on it.

"Thanks," he mumbled as sat across from Carlisle, "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Alice dragged Bella shopping in Port Angeles, Renesme is hunting with Jacob, and I believe Edward and Jasper are out back, waiting to see if you would join them today, I presume," Carlisle replied as he glanced up with a warm smile on his face.

"If I don't, Mom might kill me herself," he sighed as he slinked out of his chair, "Have a good night at work."

"Thank you Emmett. I'll see you when I get home. And if you need me, you know how to get a hold of me."

"Suicide attempt?"

"EMMETT, I SWEAR!" Esme yelled from upstairs.

"Don't provoke her, Son. You know better," Carlisle chuckled as Emmett walked out the door.

"He lives!" Edward joked as he spotted Emmett walk out the back door.

"Shut the fu-"

"EMMETT!"

'Woman has the ears of an eagle, I swear,' he thought to himself.

"That she does, Em," Edward chuckled.

'Hey, Eddie, do me a favor. Stay the fuck out of my thoughts. Thanks,' he thought roughly.

"Someone's touchy," Edward muttered to himself.

"Will you two cut it out before I intervene?" Jasper scowled as he hopped off the boulder by the river.

'Stupid Emotion Nazi,' Emmett thought, causing Edward to burst out in hysterics.

XXX

"Oh, Bella, this is pretty!" Alice squealed as she held up a light green paisley summer dress.

"Alice, you know I'm a jeans and t-shirt girl," Bella said with a smirk.

"I know, but amuse me and try it on."

"Alice..."

"Oh, please Bella? Please?"

"Fine, fine," Bella chuckled as she took the dress from Alice and headed into the changing room.

"Well?" She asked as she stepped out of the stall.

Alice was standing there, eyes wide and frozen.

"Alice? Alice, what is it?!" Bella said worriedly as she rushed to her sister-in-law's side.

"Someone's coming."

"Who?"

"I... I don't know... I can't see clearly... it's like... they're cloaking..."

"Alice, are we in trouble?"

"I'm not sure."

XXX

"Great job today everyone, Thank you so much for your help," Carlisle said as he washed his hands.

"Have a good night Dr. Cullen," his nurses told him as they walked out the door.

He dried his hands and sighed, thankful the surgery had been a success. Bypass surgery was always stressful to him, but he never let it on to his assistants and nurses. He didn't need them to have more stress on their heads.

He made sure everything was shut off that needed to be, shut the door of the Operating Room behind him, and headed to his office. One more hour and he could go home to his wife, to his children, and to his suffering son.

Nothing hurt him more than seeing one of his family in this much pain. He hadn't seen anything like this since Edward had first left Bella, and there was nothing he could do to help.

That part was the worst. Helping people was what he was best at, yet nothing he did seemed to help his grieving son.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Maria?" he smiled as he walked by his secretary.

"Alice called while you were in surgery. And Edward. And, well, your entire family, really..."

"Is something going on?"

"I don't know, but it seemed urgent."

"Alright, thank you very much Maria..."

"And, there's someone waiting for you in your office. Said she was a relative."

"Thank you again, Maria," he said one last time, curiosity spread across his face.

Relative? He had no living relatives. He hadn't had any in centuries.

'Alice must have seen her coming,' he thought as he opened the door to his office, 'that would explain all the phone calls.'

"Mister, or should I say, Dr. Cullen," He heard the unrecognizable, delicate, Southern accent say from his chair, the back of it facing him, "You are one hard man to track down."

"It appears you know me, but I don't believe I know you," He stated as he stepped toward his desk.

"Oh, but you do," She laughed musically as she spun the chair around.

His eyes widened as he rested his eyes on the small blonde girl sitting in his chair with her legs crossed. She looked no older than eighteen, her big golden eyes shining as she smiled widely at him, making dimples in her porcelain skin. Gold and porcelain... it was all wrong.

"Impossible," he said in a low whisper. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing is impossible, Carlisle, you of all people should know that," she smiled warmly.

"But... how?"

"That's not what's important right now. I have a very important question for you. Why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't do that, I couldn't have..."

"I wouldn't have turned away from you, you know that. I needed you, Carlisle. I was young, I was all alone, and you never came back."

"You've been alive all this time and you never came to me sooner?"

"I only just found out about a month ago that you were still alive."

"From where?"

"Aro called on me to have a little chat."

"Aro..." Carlisle muttered angrily.

"Yes. Someone I foolishly trusted told him about me. So he called me to Volterra. You obviously were mentioned. I almost died on the spot when he said you were still alive."

"What did he want from you?"

"He wanted me to join his little 'coup'."

There was a moment of silence as she examined her short, darkly-painted nails.

"And?"

"No way in hell. I'm not that naive. Told him I wasn't interested, he pressed me some more, I called him an asshole, and he had me locked up for a bit," she stated nonchalantly.

"He locked you up for calling him that?"

"That was his excuse. I know it was because I refused his ever-so-gracious offer, though."

"How did you get out?"

"Marcus."

"What?!" Carlisle exclaimed in amazement

"Apparently Marcus was quite taken with me, especially when I verbally abused Aro. So he let me go, and told me he would take care of it."

"I can't believe you're still alive..." he awed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Well, do I get a hug?" She giggled as she moved gracefully around his desk and extended her arms out to him.

"Of course you do Coraline, of course you do," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her tiny figure and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, Big Brother."

"I missed you too," he whispered lightly as he squeezed her tight.

If vampires could cry, the tears would be pouring down his face.

"Welcome home, Coraline."

XXX

"Calm down, Edward. Everything is fine.... No, Edward, there is no.... Edward, put Esme on the phone.... Edward, now...." he said as he tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk.

"That boy needs to unwind a little," Coraline laughed as she danced around his office staring at his family photos.

Carlisle smiled at her as he waited for his wife to take the phone, "Esme, everything is fine. Try and calm them all down, please.... No, Esme, there's no danger. We do have company though.... Yes.... Yes.... Alright, I'll be home soon.... I love you too. Goodbye."

"So, Edward was the first to join?"

"Yes."

Her huge golden eyes stared at him for a moment and a smile broke out on her face.

"Carlisle Cullen, always the noble one."

"What?"

"What you did with Edward."

"How did you..."

She grinned widely at him and tapped her temple.

"You...? Oh, Edward will be thrilled!"

"About that. I have some things to teach him. He needs to learn how to turn it off, or the rest of them might kill him."

"Oh, he would love you if you could do that for him!" Carlisle exclaimed as he clasped his hands together.

He watched her twirl around his desk, when his eyes rested on the necklace she was wearing.

"Mother's?" He asked as his eyes grew large.

"Oh, yes. I haven't taken it off since father gave it to me. I see you passed the Family Crest down to your own," she grinned as she picked up a picture off his bookshelf.

"Of course," he smiled.

"So, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesme, and Emmett?" She said as she pointed to each person in the picture respectively.

"Yes," he replied somberly.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie."

"Thank you," he said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"May I ask..."

"How it happened? She and Emmett were..." he trailed off when he realized she was sifting through his memories.

"Emmett? Emmett, what's wrong? Slow down," Carlisle said calmly through his cell phone.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Esme asked, worriedly.

"HOW?!" Carlisle yelled.

"Carlisle?" Esme whimpered as she grasped his sleeve.

"No... no, no, no..." he croaked as he crashed onto chair and dropped his head in his free hand.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried frantically.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice screamed as she, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesme sped through the open back door.

"Alice, what's going on? Carlisle won't tell me!" Esme rushed as she saw the somber faces of her children.

"Bring her home, Emmett. Come home," Carlisle whispered quietly in his phone and hung up.

"Oh!" Esme cried out as she threw her arms around her husband, her chest heaving with empty sobs.

"How did it happen?" Jasper choked out.

"The natives... they... they attacked when they were... unaware. They were... ambushed," he stuttered as he rubbed his eyelids with his fingertips.

"Oh, Carlisle!" Coraline said sympathetically as she rushed over to her brother and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"We're getting through it, slow but sure. Well, everyone but Emmett. He's... not well."

"Poor darlin'."

"Well, we should get going. I don't want them to panic. We've had too many tough times these past five years, so they tend to worry a bit more easily."

"Let's go meet my extended family," she said lightly as she followed him out of his office.

XXX

"Family Meeting!" Carlisle called as he and Coraline walked through the front door.

"We're in the dining room!" Esme's musical voice called back.

"This way," he smiled as he led his sister forward.

She looked over the faces in front of her, each as perfect as the next. All of them with the same golden eyes as her. She smiled brightly at her new family as they stared wide-eyed at their newcomer.

"Everyone, this... this is Coraline," Carlisle said proudly as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Coraline? But... Oh my! This is wonderful news!" Esme said cheerfully as she rushed over to Coraline and hugged her.

"Um, am I the only one who's confused here?" Bella asked as she looked at her husband, a dawning look of realization spread across his face.

"I'm Carlisle's sister, it's wonderful to meet y'all," she smiled, pearly whites glimmering.

"That's wonderful! That's just what we need! Another woman in the house!" Emmett screamed as he threw his chair to the floor, shattering it to pieces, and stormed upstairs, slamming his door behind him.

"Emmett, you owe me a new chair!" Esme yelled over her husband's shoulder.

"Forgive him," Carlisle pleaded.

"No, it's alright, I understand. And this must be dear little Renesme!" Coraline said sweetly as she kneeled by the chair the child was occupying.

Renesme looked at her father, who in turn nodded, and raised her hand to Coraline's cheek.

"Oh! Oh, my gracious! That is amazing!" Coraline exclaimed, "So, I see you run with the shifters now, Car?"

"They have been... very helpful and understanding. They're kind of like more extended family."

Bella grimaced at the sound of that, and Coraline saw through her memories why it bothered her so.

"Darlin' I am so sorry!" she exclaimed as she looked at Bella sympathetically.

'How can she know that?' Edward thought.

'Because you're not alone, Edward,' she replied back in thought.

He looked at her in awe and smiled, 'It's nice to not be alone in this.'

'Tell me about it. Although I have a lot I'd like to show you.'

'Like what?' His eyebrow piqued.

'That is conversation for tomorrow perhaps,' she smiled.

"What are we missing?" Jasper spoke up.

"Well, Coraline is like Edward," Carlisle explained.

"Great. Two telepaths. Wonderful," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes, everyone responding with a laugh.

"Shut up, Captain Emo," Edward snapped.

"Wait! You can hear me?" Bella said, astonished.

"Yeah, can't Edward?"

"Not unless I let him."

"Well, that's odd indeed," Coraline said with a puzzled look.

"I'm going to check on Emmett," Alice said quickly.

"No, Alice," Carlisle smirked, "Cor?"

"Carlisle!" Coraline chastised.

"Hah, now you all have to be twice as careful," Edward chortled.

"Please?" Carlisle begged.

"I see where you're going with this, Car!"

Edward laughed harder.

"Just... talk."

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because you're my brother," she grimaced as she sped up the stairs as fast as her feet could take her and knocked lightly on Emmett's door.

"Who is it?" he asked harshly as he turned his music down.

"Emmett, it's Coraline. May I come in?" She asked sweetly.

"What do you want?" He sneered as he snapped the door open and leaned on the frame.

"I... I understand your not needin' more people here, but I just would like to get to know my brother's family."

"Well, you have plenty of time for that. It's obvious you'll be living with us now," he growled.

"I never asked to move in here, Emmett."

"You think Carlisle's gonna let you leave now, after all these years of not seeing you?" he laughed, half-crazed.

"Can we please just try and get along?"

"Whatever. Is that all?"

"I guess so," she said as she looked away.

"Oh, don't do that," he whined sorrily.

"Do what?" she asked as she glanced at her canvas sneakers.

"That sad, guilt-trip thing."

"I ain't running a guilt trip."

"Come on in," he said with a heavy sigh as he moved out her way and shut the door behind her.

"This is a... uh... lovely... room... you have here..." she said as she picked a torn-up, blood-covered t-shirt off his chair and set it on the floor as she sat down.

"Shit, sorry. Toss that over here?" He said as he held his hand out.

She threw it to him and watched him drop it in what she assumed and hoped was a trash can.

"Listen," he started as he climbed onto his bed and laid on his side facing her, "I'm sorry I was such an ass. You didn't deserve that. I'm just not..."

"In the mood for new people?" She finished with a sympathetic smile.

"Exactly. Hell, I can hardly stand being around my own family. Especially Jasper with his crazy emotional sadism, and Edward's habit of answering my thoughts."

"I have to show him tomorrow," she muttered to herself with a roll of her eyes.

"Show who what?"

"Huh? Oh, show Edward how to shut it off when needed."

"If you do that, you would be my favorite person in this house," he said frantically.

"I will, don't worry, she giggled.

She could have sworn she saw the tiniest hint of a smile creep to his lips and found herself wondering when the last time he laughed was.

"You need to open these," she said suddenly as she sauntered over to his curtains and swung them open with the slightest tug.

"What is it with Cullen women and opening my curtains?" He inquired with a sigh.

"It's a full moon. You only get to see natural beauty like this once a month," she whispered as she stared at the glowing sphere in the clear navy-blue night sky.

'I beg to differ.'

"What?" she asked as she spun around.

"I didn't say anything. You're right," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and joined her at the window, "It is beautiful."

'Watch yourself, Emmett. You're only thinking like this because you're a guy, and she's a girl. A ridiculously beautiful one at that. It's just your hormones talking," she heard in his head and couldn▓t help but smile a little.

"You know, Emmett..."

"Yes?"

"I've been through it too. Twice. Well, three times, really, if you count Car."

"Through what?"

She looked at him with sad eyes and looked back out the window, "You know what."

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied quickly.

"You don't have to. But if you ever do, I just wanted you to know I understand what you're going through, and I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks," he replied sincerely.

"I should get back downstairs," she smiled as she reached a hand up to his shoulder, "Carlisle's kinda interested in how I ended up like this. If you're in the mood for a good story, you're welcome to listen."

"Thanks, I think I'll join a minute," he half-smiled as he patted her hand and watched her walk out the door.

He shoved his hands back in his pockets and stared at the moon shining brightly through his windows.

"I'll always love you, Rose. Remember that, Babe, no matter what happens down here." 


	3. Chapter 3

They were all sitting in the living room, Coraline seated Indian-style in the middle of the rug, with everyone sitting in chairs except Alice- who was sitting next to her, Jasper- who was leaning against the wall, since he had some strange aversion to sitting of any kind, and Emmett, who was sitting on the floor in front of her, leaning on the couch with his head against his mother's knees.

"Well, when you left, Car, I had just turned nineteen. I had to move in with the Nells, since I was told you had died. You remember Rebecca?"

"Yes, she was always a sweet girl. You're best friend, if I remember correctly."

"That she was. Well, the night of my twentieth birthday, Rebecca and I were walking home from the pub well before midnight. I always remembered what you told me- 'Never be out after the clock strikes midnight, Coraline. Bad things are bound to happen.' I realized I had forgotten my coat, and asked Rebecca to wait for me while I ran back to get it. We had only been two blocks away from the pub, so I didn't think it would be much of a problem. As I walked back out though, I was grabbed from behind, and dragged down the alley. And all I remember of my human life after that was the searing pain on my neck."

"What have you been doing since then?" Bella asked.

"A lot of school. I stayed in Europe until about thirty years ago. I decided I needed a change of scenery and headed to Louisiana. It was nice and quiet out there, I bought a nice piece of land far away from anyone- in Winnsboro, right outside of Monroe- so I could go outside without being bothered. I eventually had another vampire come to me, and he moved in. Michael, his name was. He lived with me for close to twenty years. Relatively short to us, but long enough that we were quite in love with each other. And he got caught by the town. They weren't having that, and Michael refused to hurt innocent people to save himself, even though I begged him not to let them do anything. It was selfish, I know, but I loved him. You can guess what happened.

"I was torn apart for the longest time, and five years later, Patrick came along. He had heard about me from a mutual friend in Ireland, and he had always wanted to come to the states. Again, I let someone in, because- as you know, Carlisle- nothing is worse than not having someone in your life. This time around, I lost him to a werewolf. Not like the ones you have of course. No, this was a real werewolf. For another five years I was completely alone.

"This is when my friend in Ireland decided to go and blab to the Volturi about me. Aro was obviously thrilled to hear your sister was still alive, and was even more thrilled when he learned of my ability. Since Edward wouldn't join, he thought maybe I would. And as you know, Carlisle, I told him no. He pushed me more than should be legal, and eventually I called him an asshole and told him to leave me alone. He locked me up for 'rudeness' I believe he called it, but I knew it was because I refused his offer. Marcus, who had some infatuation with me because I told Aro off the way I did, let me go about a week later. And after three weeks of research, here I am," she finished with a smile.

"That is quite the story," Esme marveled as she lovingly ran her fingers through Emmett's dark curls.

"So, you're a vegetarian as well?" Jasper asked.

"I almost always have been, and always will be."

"Did you ever, you know, mess up?" Emmett asked as looked at her for the first time since he came downstairs.

"Everyone messes up now and again, except for Saint Carlisle of course," she smiled sweetly, "Thankfully it only happened twice. And that was when I was new."

"Wow," Alice said simply, "So you're the new second oldest one in the house then."

"Yes, I guess I am," Coraline laughed.

"Well, we really need to get Renesme to bed," Edward said as he hoisted his sleeping daughter off his lap and into his arms, "It was fantastic to meet you, Coraline."

"You too Edward, Bella. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Bella smiled.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight everyone," they replied.

"'Night," the rest of the Cullens said in unison.

"Carlisle, where can I hunt? It's been a few days," Coraline asked as she stretched out her legs, accidentally kicking Emmett in the shin, "Sorry, Emmett!"

"It's alright, I can take it," he half-smiled again.

"About, three miles east, there's alot of elk. You can follow our scent there," Carlisle told her with a nod.

"Elk? Come on, Dad. That sucks," Emmett grimaced.

"Well, if you have a better idea, please do tell," Carlisle said quickly.

Emmett exhaled extremely loudly and stared at the ceiling for a moment before standing up.

"Come on. Screw elk, I'll get you something tastier," he said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes at his father.

Alice burst out into a stream of giggles as she lay back on the floor.

"Thank you, Emmett. You don't..."

"I know I don't have to, but I should probably go so a certain someone doesn't murder me in my non-sleep," he replied as he shot a glance at Esme, who grinned widely at him.

XXX

"Okay, so we've got grizzly and mountain lion around here. Let me guess, mountain lion?" Emmett said incredulously.

"Where's the fun there?" She smiled as she sniffed the air.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I didn't want to say nothin' to Carlisle, because he doesn't like the whole sufferin' thing. I've always hated the 'don't play with your food' line. If you don't, then how in God's name can it be enjoyable?"

He just stared at her wide-eyed.

"What?" She asked as she quirked her eyebrows.

"I have never met a vegetarian female who like hunting game-wise instead of whatever was easier."

"Psh. Bring on the bears."

And with that, Emmett Cullen laughed for the first time in over a year.

"Shh," she hushed as she held her hand up to his face and sniffed the air again, and quietly giggled maniacally.

"What?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Two males and a female."

"Oh, please tell me it's what I think it is."

"Survival of the fittest, Darlin'."

"Hell yes!" He exclaimed quietly with a gleeful arm pump.

"Hold on," she said as she sat on the branch she had been perched on and unzipped her sweatshirt, "I actually like this hoodie. I'll grab it on our way back."

"Planning on getting clothing destro... oh that sounded wrong, sorry."

"It's alright, Emmett, I don't care. I'm not as innocent as Carlisle thinks," she chuckled with a wink as she dropped to the forest floor, landing on her toes with more grace than any vampire should possess, "Come on, we don't want to miss the fight."

He hopped off the branch and they ran silently to the fight and jumped into the tree closest to the dueling bears.

"Ladies first," Emmett said with a grin.

"Why thank you, Darlin'," she smiled as she dropped to the ground right next to the fight.

She tapped the bear closest to her on the shoulder.

"Rawr," she said with a smirk on her face.

The bear instantly took a swipe at her, almost catching her tank top in the process.

"I would really appreciate keepin' this shirt intact, Mr. Bear, if you don't mind," she grinned as she crouched.

'This is far too amusing,' Emmett thought as he laughed in the tree, catching the attention of the other angry male.

"Bring it on," he grinned evilly as he leapt to the ground.

XXX

Coraline and Emmett came through the back door laughing hysterically, catching the attention of everyone in the house, who in turn rushed into the living room where Emmett had collapsed onto the floor, while Coraline was on the couch holding her sides.

"Emmett! Your clothes!" Esme gasped, "What did I tell you about fighting bears?!"

"Hey, my clothes fared better than hers," he laughed as he pointed to the hysterical girl on the couch.

Carlisle looked at his sister to see her jeans were practically torn into shorts, and her top was missing a strap, with the bottom half of it in shreds. That and she was missing a shoe. And there were more leaves and sticks in her just-past-shoulder-length hair than there were on the big oak in the back.

"Coraline, what did you do?"

"Aw, Carlisle, we just provoked some fighting bears. No biggie," Emmett chortled.

Esme turned around and beamed at her husband, then flitted away to go back to what she had been doing before the happy interruption.

"Coraline, do you need clothes?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Shoot, I didn't think about that!" She shouted as she sat up quickly.

Emmett just laughed harder to the point where he was rolling on the floor.

'See Emmett, I told you lack of laughter builds up in a bad way. Now you can't control it,' Alice thought as she glared at her brother.

"Come on with me, thankfully we're the same size," Alice said as she grabbed Coraline's hand and dragged her upstairs.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get Emmett's attention as Jasper snuck out of the room.

"Being a bad influence on my sister, are we?"

"It was her idea!" Emmett defended.

"I figured as much. I know her better than she thinks," Carlisle said as he sat in the chair nearest his son.

"Honestly, Carlisle, I haven't this much fun in..."

"A long time, I know."

"Just when I was about ready to give up, something came around to make me fell better, if even for a little while."

"That's usually how it goes," Carlisle smiled warmly, "Having her around would be good for all of us, I think. She's always been a happy, bright girl. Always fit in well with people; always the brave one. Her personality hasn't changed a bit."

"Is she going to stay?"

"I sure hope so, Son." 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: My fanfic, and I say vampires can get drunk. Just because they don't eat like we do doesn't mean they can't. They have bloodstreams and functioning systems like we do, so why not, right? XD )

"I'm bored," Coraline huffed as she placed a card on the tower she and Emmett had been working on for the past two hours.

"You can't give up on me now! We almost have it to the second floor!" Emmett whined.

"Don't y'all do anything, like, fun?"

"This is our fun," Jasper said from the couch, flipping through the television channels.

"Sitting in the house doing nothin'?" Coraline asked with a roll of her eyes, "I'm going to see what Alice is doing."

"But our tower!" Emmett cried.

"Ask Jasper."

"Jazz? Please?"

"Fine," Jasper huffed.

"Hey Alice?" Coraline asked as she gracefully leapt up the flight of stairs.

"What's up?" Alice replied from her room.

"You like to DO things, right? Like, things that don't involve staring at a box or making a tower out of cards?"

"Of course I do," Alice giggled melodically.

"Than what in God's name can we do?" Coraline sighed as she sat on Alice's bed.

"You love me, right Cor?"

"Of course I do, Alice."

"Help me."

"With what?" Coraline asked as she curiously piqued a eyebrow.

"Okay, so, I bought this karaoke machine a few months back, and I've been trying to get everyone to use it..."

"NO ALICE!" Jasper yelled from downstairs.

"SHUSH JAZZ! See what I mean? They are so stubborn. Help me convince them?"

Coraline grinned mischievously.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Let's go. We're going out for a few minutes."

"Where?"

"We'll talk about it in the car," Coraline winked.

"O...kay..."

"Just come on. I'll drive."

"What are you two planning?" Emmett asked harshly as he leaned on the banister and glared at them as they made their way to the door.

"Just go play tower keeper, Emmett. We'll be right back," Coraline smirked.

She didn't say a word to Alice until she knew they were far out of range of the house.

"We're going to the liquor store. And they WILL sing."

"I love you Coraline. Why didn't I think of that?" Alice laughed.

XXX

"Eddie. Start talking. What are they planning?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper cornered him.

"What? Who?"

"Don't be coy with us, Edward. What are the girls plotting?"

"I don't know! I wasn't paying attention!" Edward whined.

"You hear EVERYTHING, Edward. Don't lie to us," Jazz warned.

"I swear I have no idea. I was practicing what Cor showed me earlier..."

"DAMMIT!" Emmett roared, "The one time we need your invasively annoying brain, and it's no use. Go figure."

"Emmett! Watch your mouth!" Esme said from the kitchen, and he rolled his eyes, "Nessie is sleeping upstairs!"

"Hey, what I do has saved us more times than you can count!" Edward retorted.

"Well, it's not helping right now, so I hate it."

"Why does it matter?" Edward shrugged.

"Because it has to do with Alice's karaoke machine," Jasper muttered.

"Fuck," Edward mumbled.

"Edward! I will not tolerate that language in my house!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry!" He yelled back.

"We are so screwed," Emmett whined as he slumped to the floor and put his head in his hands.

XXX

"Whatever your plan is, we are not giving in!" Emmett said sternly as Alice and Coraline walked through the door with their bags.

The girls laughed when they saw Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and Edward standing in a row, glaring at them.

"You don't have to join us," Coraline shrugged with a smile, "We aren't going to force you to do anything. Alice and I are just going to hook it up, have fun singing like idiots, and drink this amazing alcohol by ourselves."

"Drinking what?" Emmett asked as his eyes lit up a little.

"Nothing for you. It's only for karaoke participants," Alice grinned as she skipped to the kitchen.

"Esme? Carlisle? Coraline and I are setting up the karaoke machine. Wanna join?" Alice asked happily, "We have um... drinks."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to do one or two," Carlisle said with a smile, "Besides, I haven't heard Cor sing in centuries."

"Sure, why not," Esme said with a smile as they joined Coraline in the living room.

"It's all set, I think," Coraline smiled as she stood up and popped open a bottle of wine.

"Damn you, woman," Emmett grumbled as he sauntered into the living room, "I'm in, alright? I'm in. Now give me a beer."

"Here, Em," she laughed as she opened one and handed it over, "It'll be fun. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," he said sternly as he took a swig.

"Um, guys? You can drink alcohol?" Bella spoke up.

"Bells."

"Yes, Emmett?"

"We are all WAY over 21. With the exception of you of course. It's fine."

"That's not what I meant, Emmett," she sneered, "What I meant is, it doesn't do anything, right? So why bother?"

"Oh, it does things all right. We can get just as drunk as any human. It just doesn't last as long and takes a whole lot more to do the job. Hence the reason they walked in with three bags a piece. And why most of it is either wine or hard liquor."

"But how... oh nevermind. Screw the schematics," she huffed as she sat in an armchair.

"We're in," Jasper and Edward groaned in unison as they headed for the hard liquor.

"Bells..." Alice nudged.

"No. No way, I don't sing. EVER."

"She'll change her mind," Edward said from the fold-up table.

"So who's first?" Bella asked as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

"It was Alice's idea. And it's her horrid machine. She's first," Emmett said as he force-volunteered her and sat on the couch next to Coraline.

"Fine with me," she smiled.

"You owe me big time," Emmett whispered to Coraline.

"I don't owe you jack. What's that in your hand? Your fourth beer already?"

"Yeah, good point. This still better be worth it," he smiled.

"Why else do you think we bought so much alcohol?" She smirked.

XXX

"See? I told you it was fun!" Coraline jeered as she grabbed a wine bottle and sat on the couch next to Emmett.

They were the only two still downstairs, seeing as Alice and Jasper had gone to their room, Esme and Carlisle were in his office discussing a trip for themselves, and Edward and Bella had brought Renesmee home.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't too bad," he winked as he finished off the brandy.

"'Wasn't too bad' my ass, you had fun and you know it," she laughed as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Alright, fine, I had fun. But I'm also quite drunk. Therefore, most things are fun," he laughed as he threw his arm around her.

"Which is why we bought it in the first place, you silly boy," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess having you live here isn't too bad either," he said as he lightly ran his hand through her hair.

"You really don't hate me for moving in?"

"Of course not! Would I be sitting here with you if I hated you?"

"You did say you were quite drunk."

"Not that drunk. And besides, alcohol brings out the truth in me. Always has, always will."

"The truth, huh?" she smiled, "So I could ask you any question at all, and you would tell me the truth?"

"That's not fair, you and Edward are all anti-privacy telepaths! So you would know anyways!"

"I don't do that, Emmett. Sure I slip every now and again, but it's not often. Maybe twice this past few days."

"So you promise you won't use your freak ability, then?"

"No, I won't use my 'freak ability'," she scowled as she smacked him in the chest.

"Ask away then," he laughed.

"Why did you freak out when I first got here?"

"At first, I thought maybe Carlisle was trying to use you to replace... her. And then I noticed you were blonde, and my suspicions grew stronger. But while I was in my room and you were all downstairs, I thought for a little while, tried to gain some rationality, you know? Anyways, I realized it really wasn't fair to you to freak out like that. You're new, and well, you're Carlisle's sister. One he hadn't seen in centuries, nonetheless. So I figured he was just excited about it all."

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one too, Em."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I don't know how you dealt with it twice, I could hardly take once."

"It was hard, believe me. And a part of me will always love them."

"I hear that."

"So what changed your mind about me?" she tried to lighten the mood as she snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"Your just one of those people who are great to be around. You're like Emotion Nazi, except it comes naturally with you, so it doesn't irritate me."

"Oh come on, Jazz is not that bad."

"You see, you don't notice, because you're always in a generally good mood. It sucks. You know when you want to be angry just to get it out?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, he doesn't fucking let me do that when he's around. Apparently it stresses him out too much, so he goes all facist on me. All I feel is happiness and relief, when in actuality I want break something."

"That does suck," she giggled.

"See? You're always happy. Always easy-going. It's like, I can't help but be happy around you. And it's not forced happiness like with Facist up there. I... I like to be happy when you're around. It... feels nice. No, it feels wonderful. I haven't been happy in a long time. And I know Esme is exuberant to see me smiling."

"Esme is wonderful. I couldn't have found a better person for Car if I had all eternity to search. Which I do," she laughed.

"She loves you," he smiled.

"I hope so," she giggled again.

"Coraline?"

"Yes, Emmett?" she replied as she looked up at him.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Your entirely welcome," she smiled warmly.

"You know, you have the same exact smile as Carlisle," he grin as he ran a finger down her dimpled cheek.

"Well, I hope we look somewhat alike, or I'd have to question my mother's activities," she laughed musically, "What is it they say over here? 'My mother might have slept with the milkman'?"

"Something like that," he chuckled, "But I don't think you have to worry about that. You are Carlisle are too alike for your own good."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment," she frowned.

"It's a compliment," he grinned.

"Well thank you then," she said with the tiniest of smiles as she ran her hand over his dark hair.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he stared at her every movement.

She looked at him blankly with wide eyes, "I... um... I... I uh..."

"You don't need to say anything," he said lightly as he brought her face to his and planted his lips on her own. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you PLEASE stop thinking about it? You're making me nauseous," Edward groaned.

"Good, it'll give ya incentive to listen to me for once," Coraline chimed happily as she looked out the window at the rare sunny day.

"How about you don't think about it, and I'll listen?"

"How about I don't, and you listen anyways," she said sweetly.

"Fine, fine," Edward grumbled as he closed his eyes and set his forehead on his hand.

'You're not focusing, Eddie,' she thought.

'Well, I'm sorry, but it's hard to focus with all this racket in the house,' he thought back.

'You just work on it, I'll see what I can do about the noise,' she thought to him.

"Em? Jazz?" She said lightly as she walked into the living room.

They ignored her and kept playing football on the Playstation.

"I KNOW Y'ALL CAN HEAR ME!" She yelled as she tore the controller out of Emmett's hand.

"What gives, woman?! I was about to kick his ass!" Emmett whined.

"EMMETT! LANGUAGE!" Esme yelled from upstairs.

"Ha-ha, not anymore sucker," Jasper snickered as he attempted to beat Emmett.

"You two listen to me right now!" She yelled again as she took the other controller from Jasper.

"OH COME ON! I WAS THREE YARDS AWAY FROM A TOUCHDOWN!" Jasper cried.

"Edward is in the other room tryin' real hard to focus, and you two are in here yellin' and swearin' at each other over the T.V. that is loud enough to deafen a human! There is no reason to have it up that high!"

"Sure there is," Emmett mumbled.

"And what is that?" Coraline retorted as she placed a hand on her hip.

"It's more fun that way," Emmett grinned triumphantly as Jasper gave an agreeing nod.

"Y'all better turn it down, or I'll break it, ya' hear?" She said as she threw the controllers back to them.

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Turn. It. Down," she repeated warningly as she pointed at Emmett, "Or else."

"Turning, turning!" He said as he lowered the volume with the remote.

"GOD ALMIGHTY, THANK YOU!" Edward yelled from the other room.

"EDWARD, FOCUS!" Coraline snapped.

"All of you! Enough with the yelling!" Esme scolded over the banister on the second floor, "My goodness!"

"Sorry, Mom," the boys said in unison.

"Sorry Esme," Coraline said lightly as she waved to her from the hall.

"It's okay Cor, and thank you for making them turn that down. It was giving me a migraine," Esme smiled sweetly.

"Never a problem," Coraline smiled as she went back into the dining room with Edward.

"How did you get away from the Volturi so easily?" Edward chuckled.

"What do ya' mean?" She piqued.

"Well, anyone besides Esme who can get those two to listen so easily is a rare commodity indeed."

"That's because no one wants to see me angry," she smiled.

'You're lying,' Edward thought.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she thought back

'Then why do you keep telling yourself "Don't think about it, don't think about it" when one of us brings the Volturi up? What are you hiding from us?'

'Nothing, Edward, now focus,' she thought angrily as she turned to the window.

'Not until I figure out why you're hiding things from your family.'

'I'm not hiding anything!' She screamed in his head.

But in reality, Coraline knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever. And at that very moment, it slipped out into her thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward yelled as he shoved away from the table, knocking the chair to the ground.

"What's wrong?!" Esme yelled as everyone rushed into the dining room to see what happened.

'Please Edward, don't say anything,' Coraline pleaded in his head.

"I'm just getting frustrated that this isn't working," he huffed to Esme.

"Don't scare us like that you jackass!" Emmett yelled as he punched Edward in the arm and left the room.

"Sorry," Edward grumbled as everyone went back to what they were doing.

'So you've been doing that all along, haven't you?' Edward thought with a growl.

'I swear, I haven't done it since Italy,' she pleaded.

'You going to tell him?'

'It's not necessary...'

'I think he deserves to know. And if you don't tell him, I'll tell Carlisle and Esme. And it will break their hearts.'

'Edward, please...'

'Tell him, or it will be hell for you,' he thought a final time as he stormed out of the room.

XXX

"Stupid damn power," Coraline thought to herself as she kicked a rock across the river.

"What's wrong?" Emmett chuckled as he leapt on one of the boulders and sat down.

"Hmm? Oh, nothin'," she smiled.

"You just shattered a tree with that rock," He laughed as he pointed across the river, "I know anger when I see it, believe me."

"I'm... I'm just frustrated that it's not working for Edward. I'm trying to figure out what I done wrong," she shrugged.

"I'm sure you aren't doing anything wrong. You've had alot more time than Edward to figure it out, it'll just take him a bit. He's trying really hard, and I know it works sometimes. Like last night."

"What?! He didn't tell me that!" She yelled.

"Yeah, when you and Alice were plotting our demise," he chuckled.

"Son of a bitch," she grumbled as she kicked another rock across the river.

"We aren't going to have a forest if you keep it up," he laughed as he hopped of the boulder, picked a rock of the ground, and skipped it across the river.

"Sorry," she sighed as she leaned on the boulder.

"It's fine with me, trees grow back. Well, if you re-plant them," he chuckled as he skipped another rock.

"I guess I should re-plant some, it is gettin' a bit sparse over there," she chuckled as the rock he skipped split a tree in half, "Is there a nursery in town?"

"In Port Angeles," he grinned as he leaned on the boulder next to her, "Need company?"

"Sure, if you wanna tag along," she shrugged with a smile as she brushed some dirt off his sleeve.

"I would love to," he smiled as he turned to face her, "About last night..."

"Emmett, you don't need to explain anything. You were drunk, I was drunk, things happened. It's fine," She smiled warmly.

"I'm um... I'm glad it happened," he said quietly as he twiddled his fingers.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I am," he said proudly as he stood up straight, "I'm glad I kissed you. But if you don't want to talk about it..."

He was cut off by her lips crashing on to his.

"That works too," he chuckled as he grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the house, "Come on, let's tell Esme and Carlisle we're leaving. Mom'll be happy to hear of our good deed towards the forest we've destroyed over the years."

"Can I come?!" Alice asked happily from the island as they walked into the kitchen.

"I guess that's up to Coraline, we're taking her car," Emmett chuckled.

Alice looked at her with big eyes and a pout.

"Of course you can come, Alice," Coraline giggled.

"BUT I get Shotgun," Emmett smirked.

"Fine. But I get to help pick them out," Alice pouted.

"We'll meet you at the car, just going to tell Car and Esme we're headin' out," Coraline smiled at Alice as Emmett dragged her out of the kitchen, "And I should probably get some clothes while we're out."

"You just made her night," Emmett chuckled as Alice squealed happily from the kitchen, "I actually need some new shirts, most of mine have been utterly destroyed."

"Where are you two going?" Esme chimed happily from Carlisle's office.

"Tree nursery. I figure we should re-plant some of them trees across the river. And then I need to get some clothes. And some new curtains and throw-rug for the room. Edward's taste is so damn different from mine," Coraline laughed.

"I've been meaning to replace those," Esme huffed, "Let me give you..."

"Don't you DARE say you'll give me the money, Esme. I'm livin' here now too, so I'm gonna pitch in. And you ain't gonna change my mind."

"Well, The clouds came in, so you don't have to worry about sunlight. It's almost sundown anyways, so you'll be fine. Have fun you three," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Of course we'll have fun shopping, now come on you two!" Alice chimed from downstairs, "Oh Jazz is coming!"

"Against my dearest will," Jasper huffed quietly.

"Shush Jasper. You need new pants," Alice scolded.

"Let's go," Coraline laughed as she fished her keys out of her pocket. 


End file.
